joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Loser (Final Godmodes edition)
Summary Loser is the most loved object from BFB. How did Loser get so powerful, well in the BFDI franchise he had his power restrained the entire time and was extremely downplayed and lowballed. But now we can get to see what he can actually do. He is so strong that he makes Shaggy and Ricardo fusion look like a mosquito compared to him. This is the best way we can do to describe Loser's power as even the memes worship Loser as almost every contestant in BFDI/BFDIA/BFB worships him and now the memes worship him as well since there powers came from Loser. Powers and Stats Tier: Eternal Eternal Above all memes tier with only -Beyond Existence% of his power but he doesn't need a percentage of his power as 1%, 5%, 100%, 1000%, etc are just pointless, doesn't matter, and are useless to Loser Name: 'Loser (Avatar), True name is unknown to all he is just called Loser because if we say his true name all ficiton, non ficiton, and real world will fall apart, collpapse, and be erased from all of existence and non existence. '''Origin: '''BFDI/BFB (Avatar) True origin is unknown to all '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Truly Unknown '''Classification: '''Object, Our Lord and Savior '''Powers and Abilities: '''Too many powers to list, he can decide how many powers and abilities he can use which means he is far beyond powers and abilities, he uses them as functions and not real powers and abilities, he doesn't need powers to defeat his enemies no matter how powerful the enemy is 'Attack Potency: Extremely Hyper Truly Boundlessely impossible to comparehend++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ to Finale level '(Is worshipped by Memes, Objects, Gods, Godmodes, Immortal beings, Mortals, Deities, Normies, Godslayers, Godslayerslayers, Kings, Queens, and too much to handle) 'Speed: Omnipresence at his very worst '''(When he was at his worst and below percentages of power he can beat The Flash, Quicksilver, DBS characters, Dyspo, Composite Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Dyspo all combined into one in a race) '''WE CANNOT CALCULATE HIS TOP SPEED AS HE SPEEDBLITZED SPEED ITSELF Lifting Strength: Truly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Memetic at his absolute worst Durability: At his absolute most weakest he survived the internet destruction Stamina: He does not need stamina at all as stamina is a useless stat to him Range: All fiction, non ficiton, and real world Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Omniscient at his absolute dumbest ''' '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Non Godmode Profile coming soon Feats: *'Is more powerful than Shaggy and Ricardo Milos fused' *'Can hakai Beerus' *'Can see John Cena' *'zero shotted Archon' *'Exists outside the memeverse, internet, and deep web' *'IT had nightmares about Loser' *'Melted Skitzo like a snowman' *'TOAA, The Writer, Azathoth, and The Creator (Umineko) are all like puppies and kittens to Loser' *'Wrote Popo's pecking order' *'Purified Zalgo' *'Eats Creepypasta for dinner' *'Uses Sonic.exe as a computer file' *'Godzilla and SCP-682 are his pet lizards' *'When Scarlet King looked at Loser his existence and non existence instantly faded away' *'Easily Soloed every toxic fanbase that exists (Examples: Dragon Ball Super, Undertale, FNAF, Gacha, BATIM, etc)' *'Way too many feats to handle' *'Pennywise with Deadlights and Loser had a staring contest, Loser won and the deadlights wanted to be in Loser' *'Four and Donut didn't realize that Loser had his power restrained all the time but once Loser showed his power they got erased from both existence and non existence' *'Is worshipped by Memes as there powers came from Loser' *'Is the last godmode.' *'Can give Sans a bad time.' Gallery Galeem died.png|Galeem after Loser standed there and did nothing Dharkon died.png|Dharkon after Loser poked him E636B3B5-3B79-411A-ADE8-B5155F8FCFA4.jpeg|Thanos snapped his fingers on Loser, Thanos didn't feel so good Sonic exe darkest struggles last story by sandvich33-d7ygu6z.jpg|Sonic.exe getting reverted back into the normal Sonic after 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 Zeptoseconds fighting Loser Donut burning.png|Donut after Loser got his revenge RainbowdashDeath.jpg|Rainbow Dash (Wanked) when Loser had a sparing match with her FAY3.jpg|Fanny after Loser got his revenge Shaggy after Goku used 2 percent of his power his.jpg|Shaggy tried to challenge Loser but he was too powerful for Shaggy Shaggybone.png|Gachaverse after fighting Loser DIOS.png|DIO Brando (Wanked) after trying to hit Loser Lilac the dragon girl i failed by andresitum-d5sxx33.png|Sash Lilac after touching Loser Hanging sans.png|Sans hung himself because Loser would give him a bad time Icon ash pile 128x128.png|Skitzo the bear after trying to murder Loser Saitamaaaa.jpg|Saitama is afraid of Loser Dead Bowser.PNG|Composite Bowser was defeated by Loser and the Marioverse was saved Download-1568222950.jpg|The Living Tribunal after trying to judge Loser TOAAisded.png|The One Above All more like The One Below All AfterGodProfileZeno.jpg|Zeno Sama after trying to squish Loser Chucky dead.jpg|Chucky after Loser tapped him Dead-body-3.jpg|COPPA after hearing Loser's voice Vegito'sremains.jpg|School after Loser walked by Others Notable Victories: Fanny Donut (For eliminating him) Four (Same thing) Undertale Creepypasta Gachaverse (He solos that overrated anime roleplaying verse) Horror Movies Pennywise (He was defeated by the losers club which is a small group of Losers fanbase) FNAF Sonic Mario Shaggy (All versions) Robbie Rotten (Robbie Rotten is not number one) Memes Skitzo (If Loser can beat Sans he can beat Skitzo) Marvel (Comics, Movies, Games, and Animations) DC (Comics, Movies, Games, and Animations) Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Heroes All pages here Everything, Anything, Everyone, and Anyone Nobody and Nothing (If Chuck Norris can beat Nobody and Nothing, Loser can) All I forgot to mention Loser never loses as noteable losses has been erased Loser has no equals Category:Characters Category:Last Godmode Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Objects Category:THE BEST Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:Gods Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods